


Краски прошедшего лета

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краски прошедшего лета

Гинтоки подул на содранные костяшки кулаков, сунул палец в рот и принялся мазать ссадины слюной. Такасуги взглянул с отвращением — правда, выглядел он при этом довольно забавно, потому что под глазом у него расплывался огромный синяк, а сам глаз заплыл и превратился в узкую щелку.  
— Гинтоки, нельзя класть грязные пальцы в рот! — укоризненно сказал Кацура.  
У Кацуры, который всегда был самым аккуратным и опрятным из всех ребят в школе, рукав кимоно болтался буквально на ниточке, в спутанных волосах торчали какие-то травинки, а на лбу наливалась багровым огромная шишка.   
— Ему бесполезно об этом говорить, Зура, — скривил губы Такасуги.  
— Я не Зура, а Кацура! — он нахмурился и принялся вытряхивать мусор из волос.  
Такасуги дотронулся до распухшего глаза и досадливо выдохнул. Обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Гинтоки.  
— Это все из-за тебя!  
Яростно сверкнул глазами — точнее, тем глазом, что не заплыл — развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Гинтоки осторожно потрогал языком разбитую губу и почесал затылок.

В тот день они пошли посмотреть на бродячих артистов.   
Кацура сказал, что они уже давно не заезжали в эти места. Гинтоки никогда не видел бродячих артистов, и, если честно, ему было любопытно узнать, что же они из себя представляют. Да что там — даже Такасуги пошел. С равнодушно-кислым выражением лица, но пошел.   
Люди, разряженные в многослойные яркие тряпки, с причудливо раскрашенными лицами, пели, танцевали, жонглировали, ходили на ходулях и разыгрывали сценки. Было шумно и пестро, вокруг все хлопали в ладоши и смеялись.   
Странно, но, оказавшись среди этого галдежа и разноцветного мельтешения, Гинтоки почему-то вдруг вспомнил огромное поле, усыпанное мертвыми телами. И вязкую, пропахшую кровью тишину, нарушаемую только хриплым карканьем ворон, перелетавших с одного трупа на другой.   
Но потом Кацура потянул его за рукав, таща вперед, а Такасуги пробормотал, что все это скучно, а еще через некоторое время Гинтоки обнаружил, что тоже хлопает в ладоши и смеется.  
А на обратном пути они ввязались в драку.   
Гинтоки случайно толкнул плечом какого-то толстого мальчика — точнее, тот сам толкнул Гинтоки и потребовал извинений, на что Гинтоки просто пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Через некоторое время тот мальчик и еще с десяток ребят нагнали их и заявили, чтобы «белобрысый прощался с жизнью».   
Такасуги и Кацура молча встали рядом, и толстый мальчик, который, видимо, был здесь одним из главных заводил, сказал, что если они сейчас же не уберутся, то пусть пеняют на себя.  
Такасуги прищурился, окинул их презрительным взглядом и произнес:  
— Всей толпой пришли за своего друга заступаться, да? — ехидно усмехнулся. — А мы тогда тоже заступимся. За своего.   
Гинтоки подумал, что просто неправильно его услышал.

— Но мы им все-таки хорошо всыпали! — Кацура гордо улыбался, придерживая свой полуоторванный рукав. — Видели, как они убегали?  
Такасуги шел впереди и даже не обернулся на них. У него был талант показывать раздражение спиной даже красноречивее, чем выражением лица.  
Гинтоки хотел сказать, что никого не просил встревать и заступаться за него, но промолчал.  
— Эй, Гинтоки, ты какой-то слишком молчаливый, — Кацура с беспокойством заглянул ему в лицо. — По голове стукнули? По голове, да?  
Такасуги остановился и фыркнул.  
— Даже если стукнули, ничего с ним не будет. У него там все равно ничего нет, пустота одна.  
— Есть хочу, — честно ответил Гинтоки.  
— Ну вот, я же сказал: пустота одна, — Такасуги снова отвернулся и зашагал вперед.  
— Весело было сегодня, — произнес Кацура. — Правда, Гинтоки?  
Гинтоки немного подумал.  
И кивнул.


End file.
